Mal'Ganis
| Zugehörigkeit = Brennende Legion | Ex-Zugehörigkeit = Scharlachroter Ansturm | Klasse = | Position = Großadmiral des Scharlachroten Ansturms (als Barean Westwind)World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King | Ex-Position = | Lage = | Status = | Familie = | WoWPedia = Mal'Ganis }} Mal'Ganis gehörte zu den Nathrezim, welche von Archimonde entsandt wurden, um den Lichkönig zu bewachen. Hintergrund Die Geburt des Lichkönigs (~8 nDP) thumb| Jahrtausende später spielte Tichondrius eine wichtige Rolle bei der Erschaffung und Kontrolle der Geißel. Als die Horde während des Zweiten Krieges besiegt wurde, scheiterte damit auch der Plan der Brennenden Legion, Azeroth zu erobern. Kil'jaeden hatte eine äußerst wertvolle Lektion gelernt: Die Horde war aufgrund interner Konflikte und Verrat gescheitert - was er brauchte war eine Armee, die gar nicht erst in der Lage sein würde, vom Willen der Legion abzuweichen. Alles, was er dazu brauchte, war ein mächtiger Geist, der im Gebrauch und in der Kontrolle von Magie geübt war und Ner'zhul erwies sich als geeigneter Kandidat.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 17 Als der ehemalige Schamane die sterbene Welt Draenor durch eines der unzähligen Portale verließ, wurde er augenblicklich von Kil'jaeden gefangengenommen. Die Legion folterte Ner'zhul auf unvorstellbare Weise. So wurde Ner'zhuls Geist am Leben gehalten während sein Körper schmerzhaft zerfetzt wurde. Eine Gruppe von Schreckenslords - Tichondrius, Balnazzar, Detheroc, Mal'Ganis und Varimathras - wechselte sich darin ab, Ner'zhul den grausigsten Qualen auszusetzen. Schon bald flehte der Orc darum, sterben zu dürfen und Kil'jaeden war bereit, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, doch nur, falls er der Legion in völliger Unterwürfigkeit als neue Waffe diente: der Lichkönig war geboren.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Epilog.Die Geburt des Lichkönigs Der Dritte Krieg Im Zuge von Arthas' und Jainas Untersuchungen der Seuche offenbarte ihnen Kel'Thuzad, dass Mal'Ganis hinter der Krankheit stecken würde, und sich in Stratholme aufhielt.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 11 In Stratholme kam es zu einer ersten Konfrontation.Kapitel 6: Die Auswahl Mal'Ganis sah anschließend dem Spielchen der Säuberung Stratholmes zu und verspottete Arthas schließlich und forderte ihn auf, seiner Bestimmung in Nordend zu folgen.Kapitel 6: Die Auswahl Wie vorauszusehen nahm Arthas die königliche Flotte und segelte zu dem eisigen Kontinent im Norden. Seine Besessenheit, den Schreckenslord zur Strecke zu bringen führte ihn immer weiter den dunklen Pfad hinab, er belog seine eigenen Männer, seine angeheuerten SöldnerArthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 14 und entsagte schliesslich seiner eigenen Seele als er Frostgram aufnahm.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 15 Mal'Ganis, der zwischenzeitlich das Lager von Arthas' Armee angegriffen hatte, wurde von dem Prinzen, nunmehr mit Frostgram bewaffnet, konfrontiert. Es schien ihn nicht zu überraschen, denn laut Mal'Ganis habe "''der Dunkle Lord" dies vorausgesehen. Allerdings hatte Mal'Ganis nicht mit den wirklichen Plänen des Lichkönigs gerechnet, dieser arbeitete nämlich an seiner eigenen Unabhängigkeit von der Legion und sein erstes Flüstern an Arthas war es, Rache zu üben und Mal'Ganis niederzustrecken. Jener verblieb totgeglaubt erstmal in Nordend.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 16 Nordend: Der Scharlachrote Ansturm Allerdings war der Schreckenslord wohl zäher als angenommen. Mal'Ganis ist tatsächlich noch am Leben und führte - als Barean Westwind - den Scharlachroten Ansturm gegen den Lichkönig in den Kampf, ähnlich wie es bereits Balnazzar mit dem Kreuzzug getan hatte. Nach Abbendis' Ableben zog er sich nach Eiskrone und schließlich in den Wirbelnden Nether zurück. Zitate * "Ich habe auf dich gewartet, junger Prinz. Ich bin Mal'Ganis."Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 12 * "Wie du sehen kannst, gehören deine Leute nun mir. Ich werde diese Stadt Haus für Haus verwandeln, bis die Flamme des Lebens ausgelöscht ist... und zwar für immer." * "Der Dunkle Lord sagte, dass du kommen würdest. Hier endet deine Reise, Junge. In der Falle und frierend am Ende der Welt, und nur der Tod singt das Lied deines Untergangs."Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 15 * "So, du hast dir also Frostgram auf Kosten deines Kameraden genommen, so wie der Dunkle Lord es voraussagte. Du bist stärker als ich dachte." * "Was? Er kann doch unmöglich meinen..." Galerie MalGanis001.jpg Anmerkungen Kategorie:Nathrezim Kategorie:Brennende Legion Kategorie:NSCs (Dämonen) Kategorie:Wichtige Charaktere Kategorie:Dritter Krieg